1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic rhythm performing apparatus in an electronic musical instrument, and in particular embodiments to an automatic rhythm performing apparatus which is capable of adding an enhanced musical effect to an automatic rhythm performance.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been a variety of automatic performing apparatuses capable of adding a musical effect to an automatically performed sound. For example, Japanese laid-open patent application HEI 5-73036 describes one such automatic performing apparatus, in which sound effect patterns for accents, sound generating timing, etc. are stored in a memory, and the stored sound effect patterns are read out for modifying a pattern in original performance data. The tone amplitude and tone generation timing of the original performance data are modified based upon the sound effect patterns to add a musical effect to the original performance. However, in such an automatic performing apparatus, only a part of the original performance data is modified to a small extent. As a result, only a small degree of musical effect can be added, and thus it does not give an impression that the original performance has been noticeably modified.